Bad Blade
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Something has changed. Things meant to happen, haven’t, and Tyson finds himself on the same side as Kai, the leader of the Blade Sharks gang. And together they become the villains…TyKa AU [3 of ?]
1. Prologue: The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money from this!!

Author's Notes: The ideas and plot of this story are copyright me. Experimental fanfic. Just to see if I can write something different… It's an alternate universe of the first season, trying to answer the question "what if Tyson _didn't_ like Beyblade?" As always, this'll end up being Tyson/Kai.

* * *

**Bad Blade**

By: Techno Ranma

* * *

The letter had been the beginning of it all.

It had arrived in the small mailbox in front of the dojo at 5:34pm on the Tuesday of the first week of the summer vacation. The letter, within its manila envelope and official looking stamped address, resided amongst the usual junk mail and bills that the owner of the dojo received. The occupants of the home returned from an outing about an hour after the delivery. At 6:49pm, the older of the two collected the stack of mail and shifted through it idly as they entered the courtyard and then the house.

It was at 6:55pm when Grandpa Kinomiya stood frozen in the kitchen, the envelope clutched tightly between his aged fingers. Carefully opening the mail, devoid of his usual zeal, the old man unfolded the letter and read it. He read it a second time then, before sitting down wearily in a chair.

And that was when it all changed.

* * *

It had started off as a great day for Tyson.

It was finally summer vacation after spending so many months in a state-of-the-art prison that people liked to call _school_, and the midnight haired teen was determined to enjoy every second of it. That, of course, meant sleeping in until noon the first couple of days off. He'd managed to get away with it too, seeing as how his Grandpa had decided to cut him some slack because he was busy with some important matters himself.

The old man was a very involved member of the community, and for the longest time he and other citizens had been working to organize the building of a recreation centre. After a long time of reviewing the idea and benefits, Bay City council had approved the idea and the building had gone up around two years ago. Yeah, it was Tyson's grandpa's pride and joy, and the old timer's mornings were usually filled with work to be done in the summertime because of it.

This gave Tyson more time to sleep and to enjoy his vacation, definitely making it the _best_ time of year for the young teen. Yep, this summer Tyson had some plans – sleep a lot, eat fifty foods he'd never tried before, and get better at the sport of Beyblade. Beyblade had always been a hobby of his, although he didn't play it as much as he would like to. His grandpa had kept him busy with other things, like martial arts lessons and other such activities that Tyson only really got to go against kids from school during recess, or practise alone whenever he could. It was a _great_ game that was for sure! _And_ he was the best. Sort of. But, his grandpa never seemed to like it that much, and he'd never understood why.

After coming home that day, from dinner at a local restaurant with his gramps, Tyson knew the reasons.

* * *

"Heeey Grandpa!! We got any of that triple fudge ice cream left?? I could eat the whole…" Tyson Kinomiya's shouting trailed off as he stepped through the kitchen doorway. "…tub." The young teen finished lamely, as he took in the sight of his usually hip and happening grandfather sitting at the table, looking his old age.

"Hey Gramps??" Tyson questioned, stepping forward hesitantly to where the old man was wearily eyeing an important looking paper.

"Little Dude." Grandpa Kinomiya acknowledged the young man, and waved for him to join him at the table.

Tyson came over and grabbed a seat across from his gramps. The mail was spread over the tabletop, and the ominous letter was placed neatly among the pile. "So…" Tyson started, trying to read what was written upside down. "What's going on??" The midnight haired teen looked up, apprehension _really_ starting to creep up on him.

Gramps carefully folded the letter up and put it away before looking at his grandson seriously, his bushy eyebrows angled down and his usually comical moustache straight set. "I'll give it to ya like it is T-man, no point in delayin' it, word?"

"Word." Tyson agreed quickly. "What is it Gramps, they finally found out about you cheating at bingo night??" The teen half-joked, perturbed at his grandfather's disposition.

Grandpa Kinomiya shook his head solemnly. "This here city has decided ta change the Recs centre inta a new fangled arena!"

"Whaddyou mean?? What _kind_ of arena?" Tyson asked, leaning forward in bewilderment.

At that the old man stood and gathered his wooden practise sword from his side tapping it against the floor. The tall geezer stared down at his grandson. "One of those _tournament_ arenas, Little Dude." His aged blue eyes squinted and a glint appeared. "Beyblade!"

"_Beyblade_??" Tyson blurted incredulously jumping to his feet. "They're what!?"

"Beyblade Battle Association!! BBA." The old man answered. "Gonna be tearin' down the recs centre ina few weeks!

Tyson was struck wide-eyed, his baseball cap twisted haphazardly. "But! What about-"

"They've gon' and found me another tripped up place ta do this homeboy's part." Grandpa cut in, knowing Tyson was about to ask where he would work. "It's in another city. Looks like we-we might be movin' the crib a ways a way." The old man continued, some of his energy draining away, and once again, he took a seat back in the kitchen chair.

The two were unusually quiet for a long moment.

"But… what's this supposed to mean, Gramps?" Tyson finally asked, his fists clenched in determination. "The BBA's just gonna tear it down?? And we're gonna have to _move_!? Can't we _do_ something?"

Gramps shook his head, again, in a final way, but Tyson could tell he was sad. "That's it, Little Dude…"

"But they can't just _take_ it away!!" Tyson burst out. "A lot of the other old folks love that place!! Can't they build it some place else!?" Sure, a tournament sounded awesome, but at _this_ price? He'd rather there wasn't any. Without giving his grandpa to finish saying 'No', the young teen turned and ran up the stairs, the door to his bedroom slamming shut with a deafening bang.

Grandpa looked up at the ceiling and then at the folded letter on the kitchen table. _'Oooh T-man. What's there to do? Everyone loves Beyblade. You should know. This here song's just an oldie, and that be it's last number one hit._'

* * *

Tyson flung himself onto his bed, stuffing his face into the pillow. "Man…" The young teen puffed out, turning to rest his head properly on the cushion. He reached into his pocket and took out his beyblade that he had carried around that day. "What's _happening_?" He wondered aloud, staring at the once harmless toy.

In the space of a few hours, everything had completely done a one-eighty on Tyson's summer. All the daily things he thought would always be around were falling apart and it was all that stupid letter's fault – the BBA's fault. Bay City was going to loose the recreation centre and his grandpa and a lot of other folks were gonna be out of the job. What were they going to do? They might even have to _leave_ the city. But how could they? This home had been in their family for _generations_! To just pick up and leave…

Tyson scrunched his eyes shut. Everything good always had to go away – be taken away.

His father. Why'd _he_ leave? Because of some search… a search for bitbeasts – those spirits for _beyblades_.

His brother. _He_ was gone too. He'd always played beyblade too; he'd always been too busy with it to play with Tyson. That was until _Tyson_ had decided to try it out as well. _Now_ where was his brother? He had no idea!

He could hardly even _remember_ his other family members. They were all separated, all because of that game. Why hadn't he seen it sooner?? His grandpa was always trying to get him more interested in Kendo and the martial arts instead. His grandpa had always been reluctant for him to go beyblading all the time, but he'd allowed it anyway, because it made him happy. His grandpa was the only one with him. He didn't _have_ anybody else, and now these 'BBA' people wanted to take away the thing that made his gramps happy!

It was all connected. One thing led to another, and all things led to Beyblade.

Tyson rolled over on his back, looking out the large open window of his room to the huge full moon outside. He made a fist around the toy in his tanned hand. '_If these things weren't around, then this would've **never** happened…_'

Suddenly Beyblade didn't seem so great anymore.

'_Sooo then…' _The memory of his gramps sitting at the lonely kitchen table flashed through his mind. _'If I can break every last one in the city…_' Tyson thought, his mind working, his eyes narrowing, and a grin appearing on his face as he brought his hand up and studied the beyblade in it. '_…then they'll never ruin things ever again_.'

* * *

End Prologue. 

_In the next chapter!_ Tyson puts his plan in action, and ends up getting more than he bargained for...

"Join us."

"Join _who_??" Tyson asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The Blade Sharks." Kai answered.

* * *

Like it? Don't like it? Review Please!


	2. One: Swimming with Sharks

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money from this!! I do own the story, but Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki and other respective companies.

Author's Notes: I know I know it's long and strange but give it a chance?? It'll get sexier don't worry. Other than the unexpected and obvious role switches, there's NO Dizzi in this. Also, there are NO other characters that are inclined for guy/guy other than Tyson and Kai… so everything else is platonic!!

A story where Tyson and Kai are the _villains_ and winning tournaments is the _last_ thing they wanna do.

* * *

**Bad Blade**

By: Techno Ranma

* * *

"Get the beyblades, and return before sunset." The leader of the Blade Sharks gang said, stating the simple instructions.

"Y-yeah Boss." Was the reply.

"And Carlos..." The Boss continued from the shadows of the warehouse backroom. "Make sure you bring back something worthwhile _this_ time."

The gang member looked insulted at that and grit his teeth before nodding and heading out of the room.

Kai looked on impassively at the door as the other teen left. That one's attitude was becoming out of hand. Soon he would have to teach Carlos a lesson. Crush his beyblade, maybe. _'**None** of these bladers have the true power and strength I'm looking for in gang members…_' The dual-haired teen thought coolly, bringing out his Dranzer beyblade to inspect.

It was much the same story for all the beyblades he found. Not one was powerful enough or fast enough or perfect enough to match… to match _what_? Kai scowled and put his beyblade away. He couldn't remember. He just knew he was looking for something.

'_But…_' Kai thought, his auburn eyes dark as he stared at the beydish. '**_What_**_ am I looking for…?_'

* * *

"TYYYSOOOON!!!!" Grandpa bellowed swinging his wooden sword left and right at his grandson.

"Whoa!!" Tyson dodged the strikes and skidded on the sleek wooden floor, scooping up his sneakers and slipping them on then bounding up the stairs to his room.

"GET BACK HERE!!! Homeboy's don't lead da pack when their kendo skillz're outta whack!!!"

"Yeah yeah I _know_ Gramps!!" Tyson shouted down from inside his bedroom where the young teen was hastily pulling on his red jacket and baseball cap. He opened the window to his room and looked down at the ground below it. "Not too far…" He muttered to himself and climbed onto the sill just in time for his grandfather to come through the door.

"T-man!!" Gramps narrowed his eyes and shook a fist.

"Heh heh… see ya!" Tyson waved with a smile and jumped landing feet first on the dusty ground running out the gate.

It was a couple days after the receiving of the letter. Both of the Kinomiya's had seemed to put it past themselves, not letting it bother with their everyday lives, but in truth the weight of what was going to happen was right beneath the surface. The BBA was scheduled to tear down the recreation centre in a week, and after that? Well, they had enough saved up to stay in Bay City for a while longer… but after _that_? Tyson didn't know. They weren't the _only_ ones that would have to do that either. Many older citizens would be relocated too. And it was all because of the popularity of Beyblade.

Beyblade was one of those games that everybody had thought would come and go. But it was still around, and Tyson and his gramps thought it was about time it _left_.

_'To think that so many people're getting pushed around just so a huge arena can be built… and why?? Just to watch beyblading that could be done in a park!!_' Tyson ranted to himself, rounding a corner, all too aware of the beyblade _he_ was carrying in his pocket. '_And the **worst** part is that we can't even **do** anything about it! As long as it's still popular people like Gramps get the short end of it…' _ Tyson's eyebrows angled down at that and a half smile formed on his face. '_But if I break 'em all…_'

He hadn't told his grandpa about what he was gonna do.

The old man shouldn't have to find out anyway. If everything worked out the way he planned it, then nothing would have to be torn down because there wouldn't _be_ any beybladers to play in the prospective arena.

He hadn't told any of his friends either. They wouldn't understand it! He was off to meet Andrew, the other 'best' beyblader in the neighbourhood. It was supposed to have been a match to see who was the _real_ best, but now… he had something else in mind.

He didn't _like_ the idea of making kids sad by breaking their blades, but it was something that he had to do. He had to look out for _himself_ from now on. He had to show everybody the truth. Beyblade was bad. It might be fun at first, but in the long run, everything would be taken over or away by it.

'_It would be better if it didn't **exist**!!' _Tyson thought heatedly as he ran down the sidewalk. Not watching where he was going, the young teen ran straight into somebody.

"Oof!!" Tyson groaned and backed up.

A tall, round boy with black hair and a disapproving expression looked down at him, flanked by two other boys. "Tyson!" The black haired teen grabbed Tyson by his shirt.

Tyson's eyes bugged out. "Billy! Hah heeey…"

"You said you'd beybattle me, dude."

_'Beyblade **again**._ _Why didn't I notice how much **everybody** seems to love it??' _Tyson huffed, the thought that his plan was going to be harder than he thought suddenly dawning on him. '_Well, just gotta start small then!_' A wide grin appeared on the midnight haired teen's face and he narrowed his eyes.

"Sure Billy, I'll beyblade with you!!" Tyson exclaimed and watched the guys expressions turn smug and happy. Tyson rolled his eyes and clasped his hands together in a cheerful look. "But you sure you don't want a hug instead??"

Billy let go of him and they all stepped back. "Eeewww... man!"

Tyson grinned.

"Listen Tyson, let's just beyblade OK?" Billy strained out and jerked a thumb in the direction of the local park.

"Lead the way…" Tyson agreed, a devious smile spreading across his features when the other guys turned their backs.

* * *

The pieces of Billy's beyblade hit the dirt in scattered remains.

"Y-y-you trashed it!!" The huge teen's eyes were wide as he dropped to his knees trying to gather what was left of his beyblade.

Tyson put his hands on his hips and stood over the other teen and gave him a half smirk. "Too easy."

"W-whuh?" Billy garbled.

"Maybe this isn't a crazy as I thought…" Tyson said to himself thoughtfully, crossing his arms behind his head, and turning away from the beystadium, walking down the sidewalk leisurely. Suddenly the midnight haired teen balked and started running. "Oh man! I'm gonna be late for that beybattle with Andrew!"

But even as he ran, Tyson smiled. '_That's one beyblade down… and about a million to go…_' To the baseball capped teen's surprise and a little dismay, busting Billy's blade hadn't been as hard to go through with as he thought it would be. It felt good. When he called out "GO!" and his own blade spun forward to smash it to pieces… he was one step closer to getting rid of the problem in his life. Beyblade.

Another image of his grandpa, and his family, and all the other families in trouble flashed through his mind. "I _gotta _call myself something cool, like… The Bladebreaker or something! _That'll_ show that _BBA_..." Tyson laughed, making his way up the stairs to the school rooftop.

The door swung open and that was when it all changed again.

"Yeeah, that's it, you kids! Put those beyblade in this bag!" A tall, older teen, with leather boots, ripped up jeans, long hair and a bandanna on his head yelled at a group of younger teen's on the school rooftop.

"Huh??" Tyson exclaimed.

It went unnoticed however, as the scared and down hearted kids one by one dropped their beyblades into the large sack the gangster was holding.

_'Look at all of them…' _Everything else melted away for an instant and all Tyson could see were those beyblades, those toys, all collected into that bag. What was it, Beyblades over people? People over Beyblades? The importance was no contest. Tyson pulled out his own beyblade and gripped it tightly in his fist. '_Me and Gramps before anybody else.'_

"Hey you, gimme that bag!" Tyson shouted stepping forward from the shadow of the doorway and into the sunny light, his blue eyes only seeing a victory.

Gasps came from the group of beybladers. Both at Tyson's sudden appearance _and_ at the fact that he was trying to get their blades back for them. What else could he be doing, anyway?

Andrew, the tall dirty blond boy in a basketball jersey groaned. "Tyson, you're so stupid!"

The gangster guy in question glanced over at Tyson with a bored look and slung the sack over his shoulder. "Yeah, right."

"Hey stop!! That guy's Carlos!! He's from the Blade Sharks Gang!!" A short bespectacled kid shouted from the group. A loud wave of shushing followed when Carlos gave them a surly look.

'_A gang huh?_' Tyson stared down Carlos aggressively. "Okay, _Carlos_, hand it over man!"

"Ex_cuse _me?" Carlos replied incredulously, his toothpick falling from the side of his mouth.

"You're excused," Tyson rolled his eyes at the older teen's suddenly angry squinted ones. "But you _might_ wanna leave that bag with me, first." The baseball capped teen grinned mischievously and swiftly brought up his beyblade and launcher, aiming at Carlos. "They're mine. Or else."

Low muttering and gasps rose up from the crowd of kids at that.

"Heh… so you're driving a hard bargain are you…" Carlos closed his eyes and sneered, tightening his hold on the bag of stolen goods. He hadn't liked the look on the offensive teen's face. "I don't know _who_ you think you are, but you can have 'em…" The punk teen's eyes flashed open and he smirked widely. "If you can _get_ 'em!" Carlos continued and abruptly turned, scaling the fencing around the rooftop and jumped off the one-story building.

"What?!" Tyson gaped, running to the chain link fence and watching in disbelief as Carlos landed heavily and took off. "Oh no you _don't_…" The midnight haired boy muttered fiercely, shoving away from the chain link fence and pounding down the stairs of the school.

"Tyson!!" Andrew exclaimed along with some of the shorter kids.

"Tyson Kinomiya…" Breathed the short kid from earlier. He opened his ever-present laptop and the stats scrolled down the screen. '_I don't know…but there seems to be something **different **about him…_' The kid all the others called 'The Chief' thought, even though he had never met him, his glasses glinting in the sun.

There was a difference all right, but the computer wouldn't find it.

* * *

Tyson ran after Carlos along the dirt path leading to the river, gaining on him. "Oh…man…slow down!!" The tanned boy panted. "…Gimme those…" wheeze, "BEYBLADES!"

"Get real!" Carlos laughed patronizingly over his shoulder.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!!" Tyson shouted with a grin and whipped his shooter out, putting on the speed. "BATTLE BLADE!" The longhaired teen jumped high and launched his beyblade at the stunned Carlos.

The white blade streaked past the gangster and Carlos lost his grip on the large sack, it thudding to the ground beside him.

"Kid, what are you _doing_?" Carlos called out in some disbelief before narrowing his bushy eyebrows and answering the challenge with a "Let it Rip!!" his own blade whizzing out to slam into Tyson's.

"I'm _getting_ those beyblades!" Tyson answered, his blade pushing the taller teen's back.

"And what do you think you're gonna _do_ with them, punk kid!"

The white beyblade brutally slammed into the other one sending it careening into the dirt before it rebounded and smashed back into Tyson's in another stalemate. Maybe it would've been different if they were blading in the standard beydish, but this was on the ground – a totally different battlefield.

"I'm gonna destroy 'em all." Tyson said seriously with a grin, his dark blue eyes telling the truth.

A dark blue beyblade suddenly came hurtling out from nowhere and plowed into the two battling ones, sending them into the air.

"Whoa!" Tyson gasped as he caught his beyblade.

Carlos swiped his out of the air as well and immediately grabbed up the sack of stolen blades, turning to face the owner of the blue blade. His eyes bugged out and he started to sweat, a nervous expression crossing his face.

Tyson watched as the stranger held his hand up in the air. "Dranzer, return." He said, and the beyblade spun into his grip, his scarf flowing in the breeze of the golden red sunset.

"You didn't report back on time, Carlos." The stranger stated, stepping closer to the pair of speechless bladers.

"B-Boss Kai!"

_'Kai…?' _Tyson thought dubiously.

The gang leader spared Tyson an apathetic look before staring at Carlos pointedly. Tyson blinked. "The beyblades." The boss commanded.

Carlos handed the bag of blades over and Kai took it indifferently, opening it and reaching a hand in, going through the contents with a practiced eye. Tyson and Carlos watched on oddly, and with anxiety, respectively. Once or twice Kai would seem to find something that was within interest, pulling the beyblade out and looking it over, before frowning and dropping it to the ground.

"Useless. All of them."

Tyson checked out his own beyblade with wide eyes. The attack ring was cracked badly from just that one hit. He was more than a little impressed. '_I think I like this guy._'

And when Kai's sneakered foot came down to crush one of the beyblades underneath it, a hint of a smile appeared on Tyson's face. It spread slowly. It grew steadily. Bit by bit, Tyson's face was filled with elation until the smile was a full-blown megawatt grin. '_Hello, partner in crime._'

"And what are _you_ smiling about?" Kai questioned the goofy looking boy who was staring at him, an annoyed expression on his face as he crossed his arms and planted a foot on another beyblade.

Tyson tried to wipe the grin off his face, but it didn't work. He looked into the gang leader's dark eyes. "Uh… nothing."

"What's your name _anyway_, kid?" Carlos asked suspiciously. '_Wasn't he just **crazy**??_' He thought, still on the nervous side with his boss right there.

The midnight haired teen immediately adopted a swagger and sidled up to the two gangsters. "Round here they call me Tyson." He put his hands on his hips and then did a peace sign. "And _you're_ Carlos." Tyson stated with a happy smile his blue bangs in his face.

"Hmph. Yeah." Carlos answered.

"And…" Tyson said, looking at the gang leader who didn't seem to be paying much attention. '_Ok **what** was his name again??…oh yeah…_'"You're Kai, right? Well _I'm_ the _Bladebreaker_." Tyson continued grinning playfully.

"The Blade…breaker." Kai snorted and lowered his eyebrows, smirking slightly and this time he gave Tyson a considering look. '_Maybe…_' Kai then spoke sharply, directing it at the bandanna wearing teen. "Come _on_, we're going back."

Kai turned and started to walk off down the dirt path, Carlos following.

_'I bet that these guys could help me… I **can't** let them get away!_' "Hey hey hey no wait wait wait!!" Tyson waved his arms and ran after the older teens.

"Get lost." Carlos shouted, making a fist but abruptly stopped when he felt Kai's penetrating gaze.

"Leave it." The gang leader said and continued walking, allowing Tyson to pretend not to be following them. Carlos kept his mouth shut and kept walking.

_'So, a blade breaker huh?_' Kai thought to himself in interest, hearing the noisy steps of the longhaired teen behind them. '_Maybe there **was** something worthwhile today…_'

* * *

Carlos slid open the rusted metal garage door of the warehouse and he walked in after Kai and Tyson who had jogged in right behind the dual-haired teen.

He wondered why Kai hadn't done anything about the dumb kid. He'd followed them _all_ the way back to the docks, and the gang leader had let him! Well hey if it got him out of a punishment for his lateness then he wouldn't complain.

"Whooo…check this place out…" Tyson whistled, looking around.

It seemed to be one of the dingier warehouses. Lots of crates were stacked around and it was pretty large, a high ceiling with support beams and everything. Carlos locked the large door behind them with a clang and Tyson whirled to watch with a sweatdrop. '_Uh, maybe following these guys wasn't such a hot idea…_'

Three other teens spotted their arrival – a very tall and bulky one, a skinny one with a mole and a short one with a weird looking hat. The other Blade Sharks came up, intrigued expressions on their faces at the out of the ordinary situation.

"A beyblader?" Stewart, the one with the mole, asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I'm the _Bladebreaker_. Tyson Kinomiya." Tyson corrected and rubbed his nose haughtily.

"Well then… take a seat, Bladebreaker." Kai finally said coming up beside Tyson, his arms crossed.

Casey, the large bulky gang member, moved a small crate for the midnight haired boy to sit on and a lot of cockroaches skittered out from underneath it across the floor towards the bunch of bladers. Tyson turned an alarming shade of green.

"AAHhhhh!!!! Pick me up! Pickmeup!!" Tyson squawked his hair standing on end and his voice an octave higher than usual as he suddenly glomped onto Kai, climbing on the older teen to get away from the bugs.

All the Blade Sharks gaped at that, taking steps back. Carlos' face turned red as he tried not to laugh.

"What the hell?" Kai stated incredulously, stumbling to hold onto the precariously balanced teen, his hands gripping Tyson's tanned legs.

Tyson looked down frantically and seeing no more insects, exhaled loudly. "Phew…Ok, put me do-oown!!!"

Another crate had been lifted and more cockroaches had appeared.

"Don't put me down!! Don'tputmedown!!" Tyson yelled clutching at Kai's shoulders.

"HahaHAHAHAH!!" The gang burst out laughing hysterically at Tyson. Trevor's hat had fallen off and Stewart was laughing the most.

"Do you _mind_?"

"…" Tyson stared at the gang leader whose face was only centimetres from his own. Kai's dark auburn eyes, framed by light eyebrows and a spiky fringe of light blue hair, were staring right back at Tyson. Looking lower, the midnight haired teen silently appraised the rest of Kai's face, from the face paint to his lips. '_Not… really…_' Tyson thought, starting to grin at the earlier question.

Kai, not amused at the younger teen's smile, frowned sourly. The others continued to snicker, but Stewart laughed the loudest, breaking into Tyson's attention.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's _not_ FUNNY!" Tyson shouted, his face red from embarrassment as he let go of Kai, who promptly released him too, and whipped out his messed up beyblade.

"BATTLE BLADE!!"

"AHA-GACK!" The moled gangster's eyes bugged out and he spat wildly. Tyson's beyblade had kicked up one of the ugly bugs into Stewart's mouth. The other Blade Sharks promptly smirked.

"Heh heh…" Tyson grinned. "Right on target…uhhh…" The baseball-capped teen eyed another cockroach on the floor sickly.

Kai's watched the scene in disbelief, his eyes wide. It had been only minutes and this- this kid had already turned things upside down and around. But seeing Stewart coughing noisily in disgust… Kai's lips twitched upward. '_And I let him follow me back here because…?_' The gang leader thought of his initial intentions…and then he got serious. "Alright wise guy…" Kai muttered before snagging Tyson by the back of the shirt and yanking the younger teen roughly to follow him to the room in the back of the warehouse.

* * *

"Hey watch it Kai, I'm fragile!" Tyson complained as the aloof gang leader practically shoved him in and closed the door behind them. '_This guy's so grumpy!_'

"You beyblade?" Kai asked crossing his arms, mildly interested.

"Not that I _like_ it or anything… but yeah I do." Tyson replied and then realized something. "Well I _did_ until you totalled it!" The midnight haired boy brought up his blade with it's cracked attack ring into view. He grinned. "That was awesome."

"You're _happy_, about that." Kai said, raising his head to look down at Tyson slightly sceptical. '_So immature._'

The shorter teen shrugged and smiled up him, making Kai look a bit surprised. "I don't like Beyblade, and I'm gonna break every last one of them in Bay City." Tyson told him making a determined fist. '_C'mon he's got to help me! That tournament'll **never** happen._'

Kai studied him for a while before a smirk spread over his features. '_Cocky kid._' "You've got guts."

"I uh…" Tyson blinked at the gang leader's kinda handsome face.

"Join us."

"Join _who_??" Tyson asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The Blade Sharks." Kai answered.

Tyson eyebrows rose above his hairline and he opened his mouth to answer-

"Come back here tomorrow." Kai continued. "And fix your beyblade up first." '_Then we'll see what you're **really** made of._'

Tyson grinned cheekily and saluted, his long bangs falling into his blue eyes. "You got it, Mr. Bossy." He sang before bolting for the door.

* * *

"So what do you think of that Tyson kid?" Stewart spoke up, later on after the younger blader had run out of the warehouse.

"That's none of your business." Kai replied sharply from where he sat on a crate. "Now didn't, I, _say_… to clean this dump up, Stewart?" The gang leader jumped down and turned, glancing over his shoulder with a chilly look and then stalked off, leaving the rest of the Blade Sharks to themselves.

A wide smirk covered Carlos' face as he answered Stewart. "That's a kid after Kai's own heart."

They all knew, that Kai hated Beyblade too.

Trevor slipped his hat over his eyes. "He likes him."

* * *

End Chapter One.

_In the next chapter! _Kai decides to take Tyson bladebreaking, and Mr. Stanley Dickinson is in charge of overseeing the tearing down of the recs centre…

* * *

Good? Bad? Made you angry, made you sad?? Review please! 


	3. Two: Brewing Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money from this!! I do own the story, but Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki and other respective companies.

Author's Notes: OK. I had seriously considered discontinuing this fic, just cuz I didn't really think it was what TyKa fans were looking for, since this is more of a thriller action story than a romance or humour……. Anyway I think I can swing it again… so just to remind you, first season altaverse, no Dizzi, etc etc….

One wants to break every last blade. The other wants to get rid of the competition. Together they're gonna tear up the regional tournaments and face off against the good guys…

* * *

**Bad Blade**

By: Techno Ranma

* * *

The next summer day, the sun had barely risen for an hour when a young teen wearing large glasses on his head entered the Kinomiya courtyard. He walked nervously up the front steps carrying a travel case of beyblade parts in his hand. 

After that incident on the roof of the school yesterday, Kenny Dion, otherwise known as 'The Chief' had decided to visit Tyson Kinomiya. He kept stats on all of the decent beybladers around, and he knew that Tyson was one of the good ones – he had the potential to get even better. The Chief figured he could help the other teen with that, by helping him fix up his beyblade so it was tripped out way more than before. There was also another reason for helping Tyson out. Of all the beybladers out there right now, he had been the only one to stand up to the blade gang that terrorized other kids. It'd be good to have someone like that on their side.

The short teen hesitated for a moment before he knocked on the old wooden door. A few moments later, the door opened widely and a tall senior looked down.

"Ahhh, hello, Mr. Kinomiya?" The Chief looked up with an anxious expression.

Grandpa Kinomiya raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Why hello there Short Dude! What can this ol'homie do for ya?"

The Chief shifted the travel case in his hands. "Uuhm, well is Tyson home?" The bespectacled teen implored.

"Oho! Sure he-" The old man's sharp eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of what was in the container and his bushy gray eyebrows angled down. "The Little Dude be doin' his prayers in dojo!" Gramps answered, nodding solemnly. "You best to get along now."

"I see, thank you!" Kenny answered regretfully.

"Word." Gramps stated, and shut the door with a jovial nod.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the elder Kinomiya, his grandson actually _was_ in the dojo. Tyson had slipped out of his room and padded his way there, stealthily having managed to avoid his grandpa's antics. He'd made it back home a little after sunset yesterday and had only _just_ escaped a huge lecture on 'the early be-bop bird getting' da worm' because the old man had dozed off in front of the television, some wild talk show playing softly on the screen. 

Tyson had covered his loving grandfather with a blanket and then spent all night sitting up in his room working by flashlight to recreate his beyblade.

Even though he wasn't going to beyblade for hobby anymore, he still had all his old parts and pieces he'd gotten from friends, either mixing and matching or picking them up during school by saving up his extra snack money. Before, Tyson had managed to be way up there on the scale of beybladers in Bay City with just some practise and regular standard parts. But now, the teen had realized, he needed to crash that scale, he needed to be WAY above it, so that he had _no_ problem breaking every other kid's blade.

And… even though the game had just become much more than a game to him right now… deep down, Tyson felt some guilt at the back of his mind.

Because… seriousness aside… Beyblading was a pure rush.

_Winning_ was even better. Especially if it was against a worthy opponent.

Tyson pocketed his newly rebuilt white bey and kneeled on the soft wood floor of the family dojo, excitement making him unable to sit completely still as he thought of going back to that old warehouse at the docks and re-meeting his allies in this whole ordeal. A determined grin spread across his face before he forced himself to clasp his hands in a praying gesture and bow to the ancient sword heirloom that was the figure piece in the dojo.

"Dragoon, huh…?" The baseball capped teen mumbled. "Gramps always said to pray to you whenever I need to get something off my chest…" Tyson started out, scrutinizing the sacred sword that his Grandfather had always claimed to be a family guardian. "But I do feel pretty stupid doing this…" The teen grumbled, raising his head momentarily out of its bowed position to squint at the emblem of the dragon.

He sighed and tried again. "We're in a pretty big bind…" He began, stumbling out a narration of the troublesome times he and his gramps were now going through. "'Course you probably _know_ all this already! Gramps spends way more time in here than I do." The baseball capped teen rolled his eyes and then his good humour evaporated and his expression became serious.

"If I could just get stronger…" Tyson breathed, deep in thought.

To have to leave the only home he had ever known… to have to see that weary, sad, look on his grandfather's face… to have to finally come to terms that his Dad and his brother had walked out on him…. All for what!? For spinning tops.

"I've just got to get _rid_ of it!" The midnight blue haired boy said fiercely. "I've just got to… got to get everybody to give it a rest! Got to let all those bitbeasts go back to being- to being holy spirits…! I just gotta do _something_!" He finished, glaring straight at the family sword.

Suddenly, the ancient heirloom began to glow like a beacon and the bladebreaker hardly had time to hold onto his hat as winds and blue light whipped up and were churning like a tornado around the dojo, leaving a shocked and bug-eyed Tyson in the middle of it. "WOOOOAHH!!"

The wind and light dived right for him and he brought his arms up to protect himself. He was knocked off his feet and as suddenly as it had began, it stopped. The pony-tailed teen blinked and slowly sat up. A slight glow of light was coming from his pocket, and his mouth dropped open. "Ooh…" He gasped, gazing in awe as he pulled out his beyblade and took in the gleaming dragoon bitpiece that had appeared. "Oh WOW!" Tyson yelled, his eyes huge.

"A beyblade spirit!" His new beyblade and new bitpiece gleamed in response. "Dragoon…" Tyson whispered, his expression melting into something half-sad and half-serious. "Dad never had to go anywhere at all… there was a beyblade spirit right here…" Tyson said to himself as he stared at the bit chip in his hand. The midnight haired teen clenched his fist around the bit and stood up.

_'We know what this means_.' He thought. "Bladebreaking time." Tyson grinned deviously.

Just as Tyson had made his way through the house to the front door undetected, a wooden sword swung down and Grandpa Kinomiya blocked his exit.

"AH!" Tyson shrieked. "Gramps! _How_ many times have I _told_ you not to sneak up like that!?"

The old geezer eyed him like he was appraising a badly formed fruit until he finally relaxed his stance and leaned on his wooden practise sword, an amused look in his eye. "Don't let your girl-friend keep you out wit da stars tonight!"

"Uuh… yeeaah… suuuuuure! Gramps!" Tyson saluted and turned on his heel, making a bee-line for the door. "Like THAT'LL ever happen…" He muttered under his breath.

"HOLLA WHAT?"

"Nothing!!" Tyson waved and ran the rest of the way out of the courtyard.

* * *

"You're late." 

The seemingly friendly statement belied its true nature by the warehouse doors slamming shut with a deafening clang, leaving Tyson standing face to face across a huge beydish with a frowning gang boss.

"_Relax_, oh mighty boss..." Tyson grinned and shrugged, drawing a deep scowl from the Blade Shark leader and winces from the other Blade sharks. "I had to make sure my beyblade – which you TOTALLY wrecked by the way – was fixed up,_ remember_?" The baseball-capped teen reached into his pocket and drew out the newly improved beyblade, Dragoon.

At the moment the new bey was revealed, something switched in Kai's expression. '_Wait. Is that…?_' The light shone on the bitpiece and Tyson fisted his hand around the beyblade before Kai could be sure about what he'd seen.

The Blade Shark leader was silent, but felt excitement run through his veins. "…You changed it." It was half a question, half a statement.

"Oh, it's just a little _tricked_ OUT!" The blue-eyed boy taunted, his launcher already held aloft. "I _know_ you're dying to destroy this one too. Come on…What's the matter, _scared_?"

The gang leader's launcher was instantly in position. "We'll _see_ who's _scared_." Kai smirked.

"Let it rip!" Tyson shouted.

White and blue beyblades clashed and span away from each other. The attacking was full force, smashing and grinding, both seemed to be equally matched. Kai grit his teeth and Dranzer got a dig into Dragoon, sending the white bey dangerously close to the edge of the dish in a shower of sparks.

"DRANZER!" Kai flung an arm out as the fiery phoenix erupted from his beyblade to finish this off.

"DRA-GOOOOON!!" Tyson cried, throwing his hands to the sky. The blue dragon burst out of the bit and met the other spirit head on.

Kai's eyes widened. '_So it is one…_'

The dragon and phoenix bitbeasts whirled around each other at high velocity, the wind and fire causing both bladers to bring their arms up and try and stay on their feet. It didn't last long, because a second later a huge flash sent both teens crashing to the ground. When everyone could finally open their eyes, both beyblades clattered to the floor in front of their respective owners.

Silence reigned for a long moment.

"Whoa…." Tyson uttered as everyone picked themselves up.

"It seems like you've got some spunk, kid." Carlos smirked and slapped Tyson on the back.

"Whoa! Thanks man."

At Carlos' comment, the rest of the Blade Sharks couldn't help but voice their shock.

"I… I don't believe it!!"

"I've only seen power like that from Boss Kai…"

"That was the most amazing beybattle I've ever seen!"

Kai pocketed his Dranzer, still reeling from the intense match. Another bitbeast. Dragoon… The combination of the two spirits working against each other had been beyond powerful... Working together? Who knew how limitless it could be…? This was… _exactly_ what he had been searching for. And it was all thanks to Tyson.

His view kept getting obscured as Stewart, Trevor, Casey and Carlos crowded the new member, giving him congratulatory slaps on the back and eyeing his beyblade. He managed to tear his attention off the bey with no small amount of effort. He had started to show his intentions too plainly.

Could he risk stealing it right now? '_No…_' Kai thought to himself. '_Better not to_.'

"Carlos, Trevor, Casey. Lock this place up, and get lost for today." Kai suddenly ordered. "I'm taking _him_," The boss cocked his head in Tyson's direction. "…out."

The other Blade Sharks perked up at that and Carlos actually dared to grin as they watched their boss slide the warehouse door open. "Alright! Time for my other passion… the arcade." The bandana-wearing punk smirked. "Those squirts won't know what hit 'em."

"Do yourself a favour and _train_." Kai's voice grated on Carlos' good mood. "You'll need to or else little kiddies will be the only ones you could beat." The gang leader looked over his shoulder contemptuously, and then motioned sharply for the bemused Tyson to follow him out.

"Damn him!" Carlos ground out in rage when the door finished sliding shut with a bang.

"You'd better watch yourself, man." Trevor cautioned his friend.

"Don't let it get to you." Stewart put in, looking at his personal beyblade. "The boss just met somebody who's his match. You saw that Tyson. Kai… _can…_ be beaten."

"Hmph!" Carlos turned around and scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning against his crate again. "It was a tie. He wasn't exactly beat."

"Maybe not, but he _can_…" Stewart concluded, a calculating gleam in his eye.

* * *

"Y'know I bet if you _complimented_ Carlos, he'd train more and stuff." Tyson suggested with a sly grin. 

"And _I _bet if you kept your mouth shut you would seem less stupid than you look." Kai replied uncaringly.

"Why you…! Grff, I oughta…" Tyson steamed at insult. If he hadn't been wanting to stay on Kai's good side he'd let him have it… though now that he thought about it, it was pretty obvious Kai didn't even _have_ a good side. "Whatever…sourpuss…" He muttered under his breath, averting his eyes hastily when the gang leader's piercing gaze rounded on him.

In the bright daylight outside, Tyson saw something he had missed about the warehouse yesterday. "Hiwatari Corps…." Tyson read aloud, his eyes scanning the side of the building.

The midnight blue-haired teen blinked and then turned to look at Kai. "I thought it was an abandoned warehouse. What if that Hiwatari guy ever comes to check it out?"

The gang leader gave Tyson a measured look for a while before answering. "I've got it covered."

Tyson looked dubious but forgot about it when Kai started to walk off briskly.

"Come _on_." The dual-haired teen said, not looking over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Tyson jogged to catch up with him. "So where are we _going_ anyway?"

A hint of a smirk graced Kai's face. "The park."

Long after the two teens had left the docks they came across one of Bay City's many green playing areas. They had hit a fork in the path when Kai abruptly held up his hand to stop Tyson from moving.

Tyson glanced sidelong at the other teen. "…What?" He questioned.

"Quiet." Kai replied, staring into the distance. A long moment went by until Kai finally turned to him. "Do you hear that?"

Tyson's eyebrows furrowed as he listened. Suddenly he heard it – the spinning of beyblades.

Immediately the bladebreaker and blade shark's eyes met with a disturbingly similar fire. About as soon as it had begun, their gaze broke almost uncomfortably. Tyson was the first to make a fist. "Let's _do_ this!"

* * *

A half an hour later, Dragoon smashed an already motionless and abandoned beyblade to pieces. 

"Hahaha YES! Alright!!" Tyson laughed and began to do a little victory dance over four broken beyblades in the public park beydish.

They'd ambushed the kids playing before they'd know what hit them. The beybattle that had followed didn't even _register_ on the scale that Tyson and Kai had set back at the warehouse.

'**_This_**_ is my new gang member.' _Kai watched Tyson in mild disgust. The older teen shook his head slightly and crossed his arms. "_What_… are you doing?"

"Huh?" The shorter teen stopped mid-boogie and then grinned. "I'm celebrating! Those guys were so small potatoes, their blades were wasted! Come on!" Tyson threw his arms up and then proceeded to samba down the path towards town.

The dual-haired boss didn't look amused, but he followed along the leafy path as well.

"That was great, I got those kids beyblades good!" Tyson punched the air. "Too bad the others ran off, huh Kai?" He said slyly, still high on victory. "Maybe if they'd stayed to help their friend out we coulda got those blades too."

"Let me give you some advice, Bladebreaker." Kai said coolly. "It's better to leave the weak behind."

"Uh?" Tyson looked at his gang leader wide-eyed. "Okay, Kai, buddy… that's the worst advice I've ever heard! You can't just _leave_ your friends behind." The midnight haired teen exclaimed.

"Right now, for you, there are no 'friends', Bladebreaker." Kai stated bluntly. "If you can't keep up, you can fend for yourself."

Tyson opened his mouth to argue, but Kai cut him off. "_I_ won't come back for you, and neither will the rest of the gang." The gang leader gave him something that resembled an evil look. "Make no mistake. This is no team."

The shorter boy stared back at him. "So what you're saying is… we'll never be friends." He finished, grabbing Kai's arm to keep him from walking ahead, and frowned at him.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Never." He agreed.

They just stayed like that, scowling at each other, until the taller of the two roughly shook Tyson's hand off of his arm.

"Do you have a _problem_ with personal space?" Kai finally barked out, annoyance written all over his features.

Tyson gaped for a second and then glared, offended. "Well excuse me if yours is about a continent wide!!"

"Just don't touch me."

Slowly, the midnight haired teen reached out, and poked a finger to Kai's arm.

"…Tag." Tyson declared grinning deviously, and then he bolted.

Kai stood in shock for a moment before he adopted a strained expression. The boss seemed to use every molecule of self-restraint he had to not to get Dranzer out. _'I am **not** a babysitter._' Kai thought angrily to himself, before he took off in a sprint after the other teen. His sneakered feet pounded against the sidewalk as he searched for Tyson.

'**_Why_**_ am I putting up with this…?_' The thought was a fleeting one through his mind. He already knew why. The answer was in the beyblade in Tyson's left shorts pocket right now. The gang leader's eyes narrowed as he remembered to power of Dragoon. It would probably hurt Tyson when he finally took Dragoon away from him. But that was the way things went.

He just had to wait for the right time. The right moment when Tyson realized just why Kai had allowed him to be in the Blade Sharks Gang for so long. The guy was a trusting one, and even for all of his bravado… he would never suspect it.

In a way, he supposed it would be cruel of him. He had never been one to practise deception when there was an alternative, however in this special case… it was a necessity.

"Bladebreaker…" Kai said under his breath. "Better remember my advice. Because when the time comes, no one's gonna save you."

* * *

Tyson plastered himself to the wall of a small café, his chest heaving for breath. "Uh oh, I think I've done it…" Kai had looked ready to blow steam out his ears. The pony-tailed teen grinned at that image and scanned around him before preparing to find a place to hide. The bladebreaker only took one step before hearing something that made him freeze. 

"This is Mr. Stanley Dickinson from the BBA."

Once again Tyson was against the café wall, his heart thrumming with something like terror.

In the outside seating area, pleasantries were exchanged and small talk occurred between groups of patrons of the café. Tyson listened hard and, for a while, he almost thought he had got it wrong… until he clearly heard it again.

"The BBA is really looking to have a good run this year, hmmm?" A kindly man's voice asked.

"Mm! Yes indeed my good man. Beyblade has struck up quite the storm here in Bay City."

Tyson kept his back to the wall and looked around the corner. And sure enough… there they were. From his vantage point he could only see two of the people seated at the small outside table. And one of them was definitely Mr. Dickinson, the head of the BBA.

"My wife – Judy, you remember her? – has told me a lot about the progress happening in the States." The middle-aged man in a green hobby shop apron conversed amiably, sipping some coffee.

"Oh my, yes yes! Things are changing quickly aren't they?" Mr. Dickinson stirred his tea.

"I'll say!" An unknown voice piped up.

Tyson was just about to crane his neck to identify the other speaker when a hand clamped down firmly on his shoulder. The blue-haired teen nearly jumped right out of his skin. He turned and looked up into Kai's face, his eyes bugged out.

"Gotcha." Kai smirked smugly, before a gloved hand suddenly covered his mouth.

"Shh!! Kai, shut up for a second…"

"…plans for the new tournament arena are underway?"

A finger jabbed him _hard _in the side and Tyson released his hold on Kai, instantly hunching over the corner to hear better. After a second he felt Kai do the same.

"…most of the centre is already in construction but we're extending the foundations! We discovered the testing phases will be quite important, I'm afraid."

Tyson breathed in sharply. _That_ was the new development construction? That arena was going to be _huge_! And his grandpa's recs centre was going to be flattened in just a week! What did that land really need to be, the parking lot??

"You see! You'll still be needed as a dish tester after all."

"Sounds good to me, Dad."

"I'm afraid that job needs to be pushed back to the 25th, my lad. But soon enough, if everything goes to schedule, we can hold our first shindig tournament!"

_'The 25th?__ But that's only two weeks from now…_' Tyson thought. '_It'll be ready for beyblading that soon?_'

Behind him Kai leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the speakers. '_Geeze__…_' Tyson thought. For a guy who complained about personal space so much, he sure was forgetting it now… The baseball-capped teen felt an uncomfortable burn over his face and leaned more around the corner to get away.

'_Uh oh!_' He lost his balance and stumbled. In his haste to correct his footing, the bladebreaker looked wildly at the people they were spying on and caught a pair of blue eyes staring right back at him before he managed to throw himself back behind the wall.

"Damn! I think he saw me…" Tyson said, scrambling back.

Kai was frowning in concentration. "Come on." He grabbed a handful of red jacket, but before he could drag the shorter teen, Tyson was already shaking his head and pulling the taller one down the sidewalk, away from the disturbing conversation.

* * *

"The 25th? Ooh my, y'know, I thought I had heard somewhere that the stadium was supposed to be open months ago." Mr. Tate wondered. 

"Hmm, yes." Mr. Dickinson replied, troubled. "You see, only a year ago the BBA was floundering. We would have had a much smaller arena, but we accepted a corporate sponsor to help provide an _international_ scale one!" The BBA head explained. "And, dear me, you know how corporations are… My one regret is _small _businesses that this hurts."

"It's a shame… a real shame. It almost seems impossible to fight." The Hobby shop owner shook his head. Mr. Dickinson nodded in agreement, sipping some more of his tea.

"Something the matter, Max?" The kindly Mr. Tate asked, peering at his son whose attention was diverted.

The blond blinked and gestured half-heartedly. "I thought I saw somebody over there…"

The two adults joined the teen in looking over to the corner of the small café shop, but there was no one to be seen.

Max shrugged and grinned, forking off a piece of his pie. "Oh well, guess not!"

* * *

"They're gonna _tear_ down the recs centre and start building that _Beyblading_ stadium!" Tyson snarled out, pacing up and down in the abandoned warehouse. 

"I mean have you ever just _needed_ something to happen so bad you didn't care whoever or whatever was in your way to get it done?" Tyson ranted heatedly. He caught Dragoon as it returned from where he had launched it in the beydish and clenched his fists, his whole body trembling in suppressed feeling.

Each of the Blade Sharks was quiet at Tyson's emotional outburst, glancing at each other in understanding. They all had similar problems or reasons for being in the exclusive beygang, bullying the rest of the city's kids, and stooping to underhanded methods for getting what they wanted.

From his spot in the shadows, Kai opened one eye.

"Pft." Carlos snorted. "They're planning to hold tournaments for the game now?"

"I've heard," Stewart drawled out, "Some other places have started doing that. Other countries as well."

"Hmm." Trevor nodded.

"It's real big in some." Stewart continued, and looked up, trying to remember more about what he had skived off in various circles.

"Russia, especially." Kai supplied, chucking a random stolen bey somewhere off to the side. He pointedly looked away and crossed his arms.

"Where'd you hear _that_ from?" Trevor wondered, but their boss didn't bother to answer.

"I don't care where else they're doing it, as long as it's not _here_!" Tyson declared.

"So." Kai spoke, and the Blade Sharks all turned to look at him. "Hit them before they hit you."

Tyson's expression turned eager. "Whaddyou mean, Kai?"

Slowly, the boss smirked. "Let's put the BBA out of commission."

* * *

End Chapter Two. 

_In the next chapter! _Tyson's chance to get even has come sooner than expected… but not without some dangerously unexpected consequences…

"I'm glad you could make it, Ray."

The Chinese youth stared back at the old man. "What's the matter, Mr. Dickinson? Your message sounded… urgent."

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." The BBA chairman took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead with it. "It seems we have a bit of a problem."

* * *

Are you intrigued yet?? Review please! 


End file.
